My Unnatural Way of life
by Artist0080
Summary: Chapter one of a story based on a series of books by Hannah Bailey. Put in my own characters and changed the story line, but hey, it's kind of the same ;


My Unnatural way of Life  
Chapter 1  
I, Electra White, Turned 14 10 minuets ago. Yes it is 12.10am on September the 4th. I woke up at exactly midnight, just to confirm it was my birthday, and not my brothers. I danced on my floor, until it started creaking, and then I slumped my bottom on top of my quilt and smiled. Today was going to be a great day. I could sense it. But then I was wrong. Why am I so rubbish at predicting things?  
I felt a bit queasy since I woke up at midnight, so I went back to sleep until 6am. I ran towards my wardrobe after I had rubbed my eyes, shaked off my dreams and wiggled my uncomfortable toes. I opened it, the door going swinging into my laptop (damn!) and raided through the piles and piles of neatly folded clothes at the bottom to find my favourite outfit. Perfect for the birthday girl. I did a silly little dance when I picked it up and out, and did this until I placed them down on my stool. I got changed, then raced to my mirror. I had to look good for school today. I put on only a small drop of makeup, then put on my expensive bracelet, necklace and earring set. I thought I looked gorgeous.  
I then raced to my door, picked up my handbag and speeded down the hall and stairs. I could hear Jay (my little bro) Mumbling as he heard me shoot past his door. I was worried for a second I had disturbed him, but I didn't care. Annoying brothers is what big sisters are for.  
When I got to the bottom of the stairs, mum was on the couch, with her arm around dad's shoulder. On the floor was a big triangle of presents.  
"Mum…. Dad….. WOW!" I say as I look at the presents. They were way more than last year! "We thought we would… boost your present fund" Says dad, clearing his throat and plastering a fake smile on his face. Present fund…? Ah well. Means more presents, I don't care.  
I sit on the floor cross legged and gently take off the first one. It is cute, and small. I shake it, and it rattles. I then in a flurry of hands and bracelets, I unwrap it. Inside is a box. "What is it?" I ask mum, as I shake the cardboard box hard. "Just open it" She says calmly, smoothening out her hair. I use my nails to cut the cello tape around it, and look inside. An I - Phone. "Thanks so much!" I scream, this time the telly wobbles I do so loud.  
I spend the next half an hour opening presents from mum, dad, and Jay. Altogether from them I got:  
An I - phone, A expensive bottle of perfume, A PB bag with make up inside, a £100 voucher for Top shop, A box of choccies, and an I - PAD! Im so happy. Now I just wonder what my friends at school will give me.  
I eat breakfast, (Half a box of choccies, and toothpaste trying to get it off my teeth) and then empty my handbag. I put all my school stuff in my new PB bag, and put some of my new make up in it. Mum and dad had already set up my I - phone, so that's in it too. My voucher for Top shop is in there as well, as im going up town with my mates after school. I put my new bag on my shoulder, say bye to my parents and Jay, and head to the bus stop.  
Waiting there is Breege and Chloe, looking just as excited as I were earlier. I tell them what I got, and they look shocked. "But how did you mum and dad afford it all?" Asks Chloe, with her arms folded across her chest. She is smiling, evilly. "I don't know." I say. "Maybe dad's pay went up?". Dad works as a teacher. He teaches Geography at our high school. Sadly. "Yeah probably" Say's Breege. Her dad's pay goes up all the time, as he is a doctor.  
We slump down onto the bench inside the shelter and wait for the bus to come. This was our usual routine. Apart from today, there was presents.  
"Happy Birthday anyway!" Say Breege and Chloe, holding out their hands with presents.  
Oh thanks guys! I say really enthusiastically as I take two large box shaped objects out of their hands.  
I open Chloe's first. Inside is a floaty T - shirt with an owl on it. "Thanks Clo" I say as I hold it up against myself, then shove it in my bag.  
I then open Breege's present. Inside is a little box, with a silver ring in it. "Thanks so much Bish!" I say, really pleased with it. I slide the ring on my finger and I put the box in my bag. They both smile at me, and then I say thanks once again. They say "Your welcome" And then the bus comes.  
We shuffle through the crowds in the ally of the bus, and squeeze up the stairs. We find seats, and instantly start talking once we have sat down. We chat about Josh, this really hot guy in my maths class. Sadly, im rubbish at maths but on the plus side, this gives me time to daydream about him.  
The bus keeps moving forward until it comes to a stop at the school. We hop off and walk together to our usual hangout.  
Standing there, is a girl which we don't know. We walk up to her, looking annoyed.  
"And who might you be, in OUR hangout?" Says Chloe, taking the plunge.  
"Oh im so sorry, but this area is for non - retarded people, unlike you", says the girl, with a dirty smirk on her face.  
"Im gonna wipe that smirk off that idiots face" Says Chloe, crunching her knuckles.  
"Who is she anyway?" I ask, pushing Chloe's knuckles down.  
"I think she's the new girl" Replies Breege, flicking her long hair out of her eyes.  
That is our new girl? OMG She is the biggest idiot I have ever seen. I wish the new girl was one of those nice and quiet girls, the ones which you never talk to and just leave you alone.  
Chloe marches up to this new girl, and says;" you better back off, you idiot or my knuckles will be having a slice out of your face" She says, threatening her.  
"I don't think so" The girl says. "Im Melissa Reid. The new principles daughter. And you better watch out, or I'll get him to expel you" Melissa finishes talking, and we march away, pissed off.  
"She is so annoying!" I scream, annoyed that this happened on MY birthday. "Yea we should beat her up" Says Chloe, crunching up her knuckles again.  
"No" Says Breege. "We'll get expelled if we beat her up!" I agree. "She aint even worth the bother" I say, as we make our way to our first class.  
First class was boring Geography. I don't even know what we were meant to be doing, as the teacher never bothered showing up so we just chatted the whole period.  
Second period, was Drama. We were doing family plays, and in mine I was the daughter whose birthday it was. It was quite fun, although im rubbish at acting.  
And now it's Break time. Me, Breege and Chloe, are just chilling on the steps next to the lunch hall, as our hangout has been taken over by trolls. Those trolls, being Melissa Read and her new buddies.  
We had to defeat her somehow, though. She was a idiot, a troll, and was horrible.  
This reminded me of kindergarten all over again. There was a girl called Emily, who kept pulling my hair. It wasn't just because it hurt I was annoyed, it was because she only did it to me.  
But Emily left kindergarten 2 days before we finished it, to move to Pakistan. I was so happy when she did, cause nobody ever pulled my hair again. Apart from the stupid boys in primary five. But that was different. Boys are just stupid.  
We chatted for a while, thinking of plans which could work. But it was hopeless. All we could think of, was to shoot her. That would defo not work.  
When the bell rang, we realised that we had gotten nothing done. Total waste of time. It was worth a try though, I guess.  
Well We all headed to our next classes, which was double maths. Dammit! I hate maths but at least this meant I could spend 2 hours just drooling over Josh, this really hot guy in my maths class. I totally fancy him, but I am way to ugly to even say hi to him. He is like, a hottie to all the girls in my year. They like, love him, just like I do. Well, I guess I'll never get my dream guy.  
We walk to maths, and I daydream on the way, accidentally bumping into somebody. "OMG SOREE!" I scream, to whichever sucker I bumped into this time. Oh man. It was Josh. Coincidence?  
I stare for a while, admiring his face until he just says "Uhhh, why you staring at me you creep?" And a bunch of boys behind him start laughing their heads off. Maybe he's a bit of a jerk. But He's still hot!  
I back away a bit, and steer my body around. Chloe and Breege are there, waiting for me to lead the way to maths. We get to maths, 2 minuets late, and we sit down getting ready to get shouted at. But The teacher doesn't arrive for another 10minuets, so we are safe. I do nothing this period remotely to do with Pythagoras revision, unless drooling over Josh counts as solving sides of triangles. He is just so hot! I mean, who could resist his dark skin, smoothed back hair and gorgeous smile?  
He was good at maths. I could tell. His head was down concentrating on the work.  
But suddenly, he glanced around the room, seeing me stare at him. I quickly swivel round in my chair, and look down at my jotter, my heart racing. I didn't want him to call me a creep again.  
So I work for a while longer. Or think about how to get revenge on Melissa longer…


End file.
